Escape
by AbsentSilence
Summary: Elizabeth Mounteney was another vampire who took reside in Mystic Falls in 1864, becoming a close companion of both Salvatore brothers. When they both die, to be transitioned into a vampire, Elizabeth honours their last dying wish and proceeds to save Katherine Pierce, their adoring love. However, Elizabeth becomes enraptured in the tomb, but is released by Damon many years later.
1. Chapter I

_Where are they? Stefan and Damon should have been back by now_.

My two companions had retreated off into unknown ground to rescue their true love, Katherine Pierce, for what seems like hours ago. The sun had long disappeared, the steel moon was the only thing providing light to my friends and I feared for their lives. I wasn't stupid, nor ignorant of Katherine Pierce's nature: she was a vampire, deadly and blood-lusting.

As was I. Turned in the early thirteenth century, I was roughly five hundred and fifty years old, much the elder of Katherine. I would have accompanied Stefan and Damon on their noble quest, but I had to be cautious. Giuseppe Salvatore was well informed about the nature of vampires and their weaknesses. I was to leave the Salvatore brothers soon, to take my leave of Mystic Falls. If Giuseppe Salvatore is not aware of my vampiric state now, I am sure that he will soon figure out.

I may be close friends with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, but I am a vampire. Death is no stranger to me, nor my companions. I shall get through their deaths and departs when I and they are older.

Some may call be fickle, but I am merely surviving. A vampire of five hundred, almost six hundred years, is not still living by being a good Samaritan all the time. Survival is ruthless, as is land of the living and undead.

When I am slipping the baggy gown over my medium beige complexioned body, my keen vampire hearing picks up the sound of gunshots, consecutive to one another. Quickly, I throw my shoes on and speed out of the Boarding House, smelling the sweet tang of fresh blood in the air. My vampire face began to show, veins crawling up my face like spiders upon their silken webs, but I force the hunger down.

I easily manoeuvre in the ebony darkness, hunting down the growing smell of blood. I make it to a clearing on the vast grounds belonging to Giuseppe Salvatore, spying two figures laying limp on the grass. Blood seeped out of their wounds, making it harder for me to resist.

I had not had fresh blood in a while, fearing the town council to spike the town's water supply with vervain. I pushed pleasure down and choose the choice of safety, not wanting to risk my life just to feel satisfied when feeding.

Damon Salvatore, the ebony-haired friend of mine, lay on the floor, already unconscious. I saw Stefan was not, but he leant on the floor, spluttering and coughing violently.

"Stefan!" I cried, rushing over to him in my inhuman speeds. Katherine must have informed him of my vampire state as Stefan did nothing when I zoomed over to him. Of course, he may just be too concentrated on his death to actually realise the speed I used.

"Katherine," he whispered, words forming on his lips as he gurgled out, "Tomb, please."

Then his leaf-green orbs closed, breathing became much more shallow and I knew it was too late to feed him my blood. I know Katherine had given him blood, but I am not sure if it is still in both of their systems.

Standing up, I straightened out my attire and weighed out my options.

There is a good chance that both Salvatore brothers are dead for good, no longer to return as the undead. As their close friend, I should honour their last wish and save Katherine from the tomb. Being the older, more experience vampire in this town, I knew how to fight off villagers attacking me, but I am not up to date with the modernised ways of killing vampires.

However, there was also a large chance that I, myself, could die from trying to honour Stefan's final wishes. Of course, the odds are in my favour and chances are that I shall survive.

And so, knowing all of this and having weighed out the consequences, I shall honour the noble Stefan's final wishes and save Katherine Pierce.

Racing through the inky blackness, I followed the sound of cries, calls of triumph and victory. I knew this could only be the obnoxious humans, celebrating and cheering for the safety of their town.

What violent creatures, humans are. Vampire kill in order to survive, to preserve the food chain. Humans kill for land, treasures and pleasure. Vampires are merely tipping the scales: the humans, once invincible and the top food chain, are now experiencing being the prey, hunted by the superior predator.

Suddenly, as I was perched in the bushes, watching these peculiar humans, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and a numbing in my body.

Then excruciating pain, agony I have only experienced a sparse few times in my entire lifetime.

Vervain.

I have been burnt by vervain before and the golden sun. Neither was pretty and I loathed every minute, but I am hesitant to say which one pains me more. The physical pain of my body melting, burning with blisters, or the feeling of weakness.

Hands carried me up to a dark tomb and I heard the faint cheers, the calls of the predators.

The superior predators appeared to be the feeble humans in this scenario.

How ironic.

My vision begins to fade, but I cannot let myself fade into the dark abyss. The comforting wave of blackness washing over me, the relief of pain disappearing from my body.

_No_!

My insides scream with protest at each movement these humans force me, throwing me into the dark tomb. I am to die, actually forever this time. I suppose I shall go in peace, though. I am not going to lie and say I have not found my soulmate. I have, many humans take up the role of being my soulmate. I am a vampire, we have many true loves, but only one shall ever spend eternity with us.

All my human lovers have died long ago and I lay by their bedside, casting a beautiful dream of their final wishes to end it all in peace for them. As a vampire, a supernatural being, I shall not find true peace and I will not take that from those who stand a chance to find peace.

I am glad to survive on the Other Side, however. Mainly due to the fact, I can finally see all of my supernatural friends once they themselves die, guiding those with connections to the dead.

_Other Side, here I arrive._


	2. Chapter II

_Hunger_.

That was the first thought to fleet through my addled mind.

The lust for the crimson blood I know so well is back, more evident than ever. I desire to feed of a human, an innocent victim, to relish in their blood, dripping from their wounds.

So intense, bone-deep, gurgling in the back of my mind, spluttering . . . so _exhilarating_.

I was uncomfortable, yearning for blood. The sweet successfulness of satisfaction to the burning in the back of my throat, raging through my veins.

And then I was jaded.

I was unable to move, to force my eyelids open to scope out my surroundings. The only thing driving away the temptation to rest an eternal sleep was the sheer force of undying hunger. Why can I not move? I am bound to the cold floor like an animal, not a powerful vampire with humanity.

Then the answer had struck me harder than a stake being impaled into my body: the tomb!

My aerated orbs shot open faster than they ever had before, rage flickering in them like a deadly fire.

I felt anger for Katherine Pierce, for if she had not gotten caught by Giuseppe, I would not be in this mess. I felt irritation at Damon and Stefan Salvatore, for guilting me into honouring their last wishes. But I felt undying fury at myself. For falling into the trap, too wrapped up in my own mind to notice vervain being injected into my body.

I was not impulsive enough, reckless like Katherine.

I saw nothing but shadows and inky darkness in the tomb. I am in a cell-like thing, captured my freedom and securing me like some animal.

"You are awake," a deep voice rumbled out of the darkness, causing me to tilt my weary head to look at the voice's owner. The single tilt of my head was prostrating. I believe it was Fredrick, another vampire in Mystic Falls.

All twenty-five or so vampires were huddled in a group and I immediately forgot about my pain. The glowering looks on some of the vampires' faces looked monstrous and I knew a fight may erupt. As the last one to awake, I was defined the weakest and therefore the target.

As old as I am against these roughly two hundred year old vampires, I cannot take all of them at once, not in my vervain ingested state.

"It was those Salvatore brothers," Fredrick stated and I believed the vampires had already been deep in conversation as I lay on the floor, unawake.

"Yes, it is their fault we are in here," another vampire piped in, before adding, "Alongside Katherine, the traitor."

This caught my attention and I inspected the vampires in the tomb: none of them had curly brunette locks, a pretty olive complexion and deep brown eyes. Katherine Pierce was not in the tomb.

My hunger turned to dust in comparison to my utter rage and I knew I would probably be the one now inciting a fight. I felt like I could take anyone on and I will.

"What about blood? We cannot drink each other: it will not sustain us!" Cried one vampire, a female with little experience. A vampire could adapt to living of another vampire's blood, but it will take years and I doubt the other vampires will allow anyone to feed off one another.

"Shut up!" I snarled at her, angry at her loud voice. Any loud sound or sudden movement made my head pound, even as I stood up, holding onto the cold wall for support.

A hiss emitted from the female vampire, her vampiric face revealing her anger. I allowed myself to growl back, furious at her lack of respect. Do these vampires not know that I am much, much older than them? I can take this puny vampire easily.

"Enough!" A voice commanded and the owner of the apothecary stepped out. Pearl, a friend of Katherine's. Katherine's betrayal just cuts deeper, but I am not going to blame her. I would have abandoned these vampires here, too, if it had ensured my own freedom.

Pearl demanded respect and the other vampires gave it to her, falling silent as she continued. "We are going to be here for days, week, months . . . perhaps even years and we need rules." Pearl stated firmly and she had even caught my attention, now. "We cannot feed on one another, nor fight. It shall only led us closer to death."

I noticed she missed out the part when we would be too weak to move, so feeble we pray for death to strike us.

"We will not die." I spoke up, rage flashing in my eyes dangerously. I wanted to kill someone, to harm them. I wanted the rage out of my body. "We shall mummify, slowly and painfully turning to a useless excuse of a vampire. Our only thing alive will be our minds, we shall rot for years."

I had done my vampire lore homework, I knew what happens to a vampire without the treasure that is blood. Precious blood is the only thing keeping us strong and powerful. Without it, we are nothing.

Just like our humanity.

Which I am seriously considering turning off. But I knew it would come back in a few years. I am five hundred and fifty years old: I can only fake not having humanity, now.

"I don't want to rot!" Cried out the same female vampire from before, weeping quietly from her own cell-thing.

"And you think I do?" I snarled back at her, ignoring the warning look I earned from Pearl. I sighed, slumping to the floor.

There was nothing left for me anymore. Not even myself. In a few years, I shan't be anything but a corpse, alive in mind but dead in body. My emotions, heightened because I am a vampire, were going wild, extreme and intense feelings coursed through my body and I wanted to get my rage out, to get my agony out, and to get my hysteria out.

I just wanted everything to stop.

And eventually, my wish came true.

I was no longer able to move, frozen to the cold ground. The agony was unbearable as my body turned steel silver, crusty and useless. My body had shut down completely, my mind the only thing ever keeping me awake.

And only one thought coursed through my brain all the time.

Revenge.


	3. Chapter III

When one is departed with blood for one hundred and so years, they now horn a rather strong survival instinct. We are able to sense blood much faster than we can hear it, or even see the human.

That is how I can sense the blood of a human, a mortal wandering into the tomb. The feeling inside of me is that of exploding power and I am euphoric.

"Damon, where is she?"

Katherine.

My brain screamed that name over and over again, sensing the presence of a human. Katherine Pierce was back in the tomb, alongside a human named Damon. Unless, of course, something unnatural occurred and a vampire was created . . .

"Katherine," whispered a familiar voice and I felt my mind shriek even louder. Looks like Damon Salvatore did have blood in his system, but why is Katherine a human? Or in a human form?

I tried to scream out, to call for Damon. Maybe he is here to rescue me! Perhaps he does not know that I am in the tomb, not Katherine, like he suspects.

It took Damon one hundred and forty-five years to get into this tomb.

It took _anyone_, human or supernatural being, one hundred and forty-five years to get into this tomb and I am not going to pass up this opportunity.

I croaked and my body was engulfed with agony before I could speak anything at all. Damon's head swivelled in my direction, though. Well, someone's head turned to me and zoomed over.

"Elizabeth," Damon said, shock laced in his voice and I resisted the urge to slap him. I knew he had blood with him, not just the human who looks remarkably like Katherine. "Wait. You're alive? As a vampire?"

I resisted the urge to tell him I would not be alive much longer, despite the lie in that statement. I could never die in this tomb, the only way I could was if someone ripped my heart out. Since every vampire is far too weak to even move, I am pretty safe in here in terms of death.

"Where's Katherine?" Damon asked me, expecting me to answer. Obviously, Damon has yet to learn about the horrors of being mummified, slowly and agonisingly.

Taking the blood bag, Damon dripped a few droplets of precious blood on my lips and I felt my body feel more . . . alive.

I was finally free! Escaping from this tomb, my body was ready and exhilarating.

Hauling me to my feet, Damon shoved me to the exit of the tomb and I could almost taste the satisfactory taste of freedom in my mouth.

That is until I saw two females who looked remarkably like Emily Bennett, the powerful witch, and Stefan Salvatore. Although, the two mocha-skinned females are witches, they still have blood pumping in their veins . . .

My eyes cast towards their necks and I felt my vampiric face emerging. I couldn't control myself, not anything, not even when I launched myself at the younger one, the healthier one.

I could almost taste her sweet blood, until I was thrown against the wall with a loud crash and blurred out of the tomb at the speed only a vampire could manage.

My body protested, but I was too weak to do anything as they laid me against a tree in the forest around me. I was strong enough to talk, but not to move without getting fatigued.

"Date, what is the current date?" My voice was croaky and extremely raspy, as if I had not spoken in years.

"It's 2009, Lizzie," Stefan informed me and I almost lunged at him, only for him to hold me back easily.

"Why did you not help me, Stefan?" I demanded and I felt my anger override my exhaustion. "I helped you! The only reason I was in that tomb was because of you!" I snarled, watching hurt hurry to his face, before quickly adding, "And your love for Katherine!"

"I don't love Katherine, anymore," Stefan informed me quickly and I almost screamed. I wasted years of my life in that tomb, litres of my humanity and sanity in that tomb, for _nothing_?!

"Stefan, I am a lot older than you, a lot stronger than you and a lot angrier than you," I stated slowly, pulling my fatigued head up to meet his eyes. "I will kill you without blinking and then those pathetic humans you adore," I hissed, thinking back to the girl who looked like Katherine. "And then I will murder that Katherine-lookalike girl."

Stefan seemed furious with my idea, his vampiric face surprising me slightly. Stefan was always so kind, peaceful and compassionate.

"You will not harm Elena!" He yelled out at me, rage clear on his handsome features. Despite my weakened state, I decided to taunt Stefan in revenge. Well, this is just a small warmup for my revenge.

"Ooh, I seem to have hit a sore spot, there," I cooed at Stefan, glowering fiercely. "What about Damon? I recall he was practically drooling over Katherine, who looks exactly like Elena. Are you not afraid he shall fall under her spell, just like he did with Katherine?"

Stefan didn't reply to my comment and seemed to have a mental battle with himself, so I continued on, mocking him.

"Having doubts, are we? It's okay, all will be well, Stefan," I pretended to sympathise with him, faking remorse on my features. At least Stefan didn't look as if he thought my guilt was real. "I mean, look how the love of Katherine, you and Damon turned out, right?"

I laughed, cruelly, bitterly thinking back to the times of watching how the elusive Katherine Pierce broke up the magnificent bond of brothers. "Oh wait. You're all dead and soon, Elena will be, too."

Stefan didn't reply to that one either and I rested a smirk upon my face. Stefan, whilst being compassionate and kind, was feeble and weak. He never stuck up for himself, mopping around and frowning like the pathetic pers-

My mental rambling was cut off by something I didn't think would ever happen.

Stefan Salvatore reached out, grabbed my fragile neck and snapped it.


End file.
